Jahr des Greifen Wiki
Willkommen im Wiki zum Abenteuer: Das Jahr des Greifen Hintergrundinformationen zum vom Kuchen gespielten DSA-Abenteuer "Das Jahr des Greifen". Aus den Archiven der Kaiserlich Garethischen Informations-Agentur Gerade ist die Schlacht auf den Silkwiesen entschieden, als die Helden unter Führung des KGIA-Obristen Marcian in geheimer Mission nach Norden geschickt werden. Sie sollen im von Orks besetzten Greifenfurt einen Aufstand anzetteln und die wichtige Grenzstadt solange halten, bis das kaiserliche Entsatzheer eintrifft. Die Agenten der Operation Greifenschlag * Alari Tränensucherin * Alois 'Der Schlächter' * Derling 'Die Klinge' Rabenstein (gefallen) * Navarion Eisentanz * Tergrim * Tjelvar * Wulf Winterkalt Aktenschränke im Archiv Greifenfurt Bürger Greifenfurts Freischärler Wichtige Persönlichkeiten Organisationen Besondere Gegenstände und Objekte Regionen Ereignisse Was bisher geschah Hier fassen wir zusammen, was unsere Helden bisher in den bisherigen Episoden erlebt haben. Verteidigung Greifenfurts 1 Späte Nacht, Tuchweberviertel, am Tatort des Familienmordes: Zervas ist über Marcians und Alaris Haltung - die Verteidigung der Stadt hätte Priorität über die mysteriösen Morde - entsetzt, hat jedoch auch keine besseren Vorschläge. Der Zivilist wiederholt seine Zeugenaussage: Eine Frau mit schwarzen Haaren und rotem Mantel/Umhang hat das Haus der Familie betreten. Später verließ sie das Gebäude und ging in eine Gasse. Wulf Wulf untersucht noch einmal das Innere des Tatorts und entdeckt dabei, dass der rote Umhang scheinbar zurückgelassen wurde. Alois untersucht den Fluchtweg und stellt dabei fest, dass es sich um eine Sackgasse handelt. Die Helden begleiten den Zeugen zur Garnison, wo sie mit Hilfe seiner Beschreibung Zeichnungen anfertigen. Navarion gelingt es, ein halbwegs brauchbares Phantombild zu erstellen, es erinnert stark an Sartassa. Verwirrt und besorgt gehen unsere Helden Kraft für den morgigen Tag schöpfen, indem sie sich eine Mütze Schlaf gönnen. Erster Praios, Früher Morgen, Garnison Die Sonne ist wieder aufgegangen, der Himmel hat eine gewohnte Färbung, die Luft duftet regelrecht nach Frische. In der gesamten Stadt herrscht hektisches Treiben: Überall werden Karren beladen, Häuser geleert, viele Bürger bereiten sich darauf vor, die Stadt zu verlassen. Mit Marcian werden Vereinbarungen getroffen, wie für Holznachschub gesorgt werden kann. Während sich die Heldenfreunde darum kümmern, Türen und Möbel zu beschlagnahmen, treffen sie viele bekannte Gesichter. Einige Huren gehören zu den Flüchtlingen, die Thorwaler Fleischerleute können jedoch noch überzeugt werden, zu bleiben. Insgesamt verlässt etwa ein Drittel der Bevölkerung Greifenfurt. Alrik von Blautann eskortiert mit seinen Soldaten die Bürger, die sich ergeben wollen, zu den Orks. Beim abendlichen Einsatzbericht mit Marcian berichtet er davon, dass die Orks neugierig waren und die Greifenfurter sehr gründlich befragt haben. Sie wollten unbedingt wissen, wer in der Stadt das Sagen habe. Marcian schickt alle außer seinen Agenten aus dem Raum. Ihm lässt der Verbleib Sartassas keine Ruhe. Er wiederholt, dass er dem Henker Zervas nach wie vor nicht so recht über den Weg traut. Die Heldenfreunde sollen im Archiv die Ermittlungen fortführen, was sie noch in derselben Nacht tun. Entgegen jeder Wahrscheinlichkeit finden sie im unendlichen Chaos zwei interessante Dokumente: * Die Übersetzung eines zwergischen Berichts über eine Schlacht, in der Zwergen und Elfen gemeinsam den Menschen geholfen haben, eine unbekannte Stadt gegen die Orks zu verteidigen * ein kleines Stück Pergament mit Bruchstücken eines Textes, der etwas mit Gold und einem Durchgang zu tun hat. Erschöpft begeben sie sich nach Hause, unterwegs überkommt sie ein mulmiges Gefühl. Die Nachtwachen werden durch Bereitschaftskräfte verstärkt und man begibt sich zur Nachtruhe. Erste Praiostage, Greifenfurt: Alois, WulfWulf und Alari führen mit ihren Bürgern Truppenübungen durch. Außerdem begeben sich Tjelvar, Alois, WulfWulf und Alari erneut in das Archiv der Stadt. Auch dieses Mal finden sie zwei relevante Schriftstücke: * Einen Bericht über die Bestrafung eines Wahnsinnigen, der für Gotteslästerung verurteilt wurde. Niedergeschrieben von keinem Geringeren als Stadtschreiber Irgan Zaberwitz. * Ein altes Schriftstück, welches die Herkunft des Greifenfurter Henkers beschreibt, sowie einige Details, die zum Denken anregen. Außerdem wollen sie den Stadtschreiber über das Chaos im Archiv zu Rede stellen. Überall fehlen Seiten, Papier ist angesengt, alles ist durcheinander. Langsam glauben sie ihm nicht mehr, dass das Alles der Schwarzpelz gewesen sein soll. Gerade scheint Zaberwitz einzubrechen, da läuten die Glocken der Stadt Alarm. Der Ork nähert sich von Osten. Unsere Heldenfreunde begeben sich zur Ostmauer, wo sie der Bürgerwehr ermutigende Befehle entgegenbrüllen. Der Pfeilhagel beider Seiten richtet nicht viel Schaden an, jedoch schafft es der Ork vorzurücken. Unter seiner Streitmacht befindet sich ein grantiger Zwerg, der außer Armbrüsten auch unbekannte Bewaffnung trägt, die einem auf nahezu magische Art das Fleisch von den Knochen reißt. Es gelingt den Schwarzpelzen 3 Enterleitern anzubringen, die Elfen können jedoch gemeinsam mit einigen Bürgern und vereinten Kräften eine der Leitern lösen, woraufhin einige Orks schmerzhaft in die Tiefe stürzen. Das Greifenfurter Verteidigungsregiment schafft es, sich soweit zu behaupten, dass sie nicht gnadenlos von den Angreifern überrant werden. Doch wie wird es nun weitergehen? Die namenlosen Tage 2 3. Namenloser Tag (Abends) Alois hat einen Traum in dem Sartassa mitten in einer Orgie nackt auf einem Altar sitzt. Als er aufwacht bemerkt er das in seinen blutigen Händen Sartassas schwarze Kristall kette liegt. Er weckt Alari auf und gemeinsam gehen sie zum Zimmer von Sartassa doch sie ist nich da. So Beschliesen sie auf die Mauern der Garnison zu steigen und sehen am Praios Berg ein seltsamen grünes leuchten. Die beiden wecken die anderen Helden sowie Marcian und machen sich auf um dem leuchten auf den Grund zu gehen. Die Quelle des leuchtens ist die Villa Elfenberger und die Helden verschaffen sich zutrit zum Anwesen. Dort sehen sie eine von Geistern ausgetragene schlacht. Elfen und Zwerge Kämpfen gegen Orks. Die Schlacht liegt schon lange in der vergangenheit und die helden beginnen die Villa zu durchsuchen nach ein paar eingetretenen Türen stoßen sie auf die Familie Elfenberger die berichtet das ihr anwesen sochon seit beginn der namenlosentagen von diesen Geistern heimgesucht wurde. Es wird entschieden die Elfenberger in die Garnison zu evakuiren. 4. namenloser Tag (steht im zeichen der Dunklen Verführerin) Nachdem die Helden aufsehen machen sie sich sofort auf die suche nach Sartassa. Nach sehr viel hin und her gerenne war das einziege was sie herausfinden konnten jedoch nur das Sartassa in der Nacht ihres Verschwindens mit dem Henker zusammen war. 5. namenloser Tag (steht im Zeichen des Sphärenspalters) Die Helden werden von den Alarmglocken der Stadt geweckt. Der Ork steht vor der Nornpforte. Einige helden liefen zu ihren Stadtteilen Doch die meisten machten sich mit Wulf auf zur Nornpforte wo sie eine Meile vor den Toren eine riesiege Ork Arme sehen können. 3 Personen reiten auf die Mauern zu es sind der Druide Gamba Oluch Oxbrul und Sharas Gartei. Sie fordern das die Stadt ihnen wieder Kampflos übergeben wird und versprechen jedem der die Stadt bis zum Abend des 1. Praios verlassen will freies geleit. Auserdem fordernsie die übergabe der Baronin von Seewiesen. Marcian Verweigert die übergabe der Baronin und der Druide Feuert einen Pfeil Richtung Himmel der trotz den versuchen der Helden ihn abzulenken die Baronin trifft und sie tötet. Es war ein Schwarzer Pfeil aus geschwärztem Zedernholz die spitze besteht aus einem Kristal der sich im Blut auflöst. Der Pfeil er ist weiss befedert auf dem Holz befinden sich runen und ein stück stoff ist daran befestigt auf dem Schriftzeichen in einer für die Helden nicht lessbaren Sprache stehen. Marcian murmelt "wie vom 7. Pfeil getroffen" und Wulf erinnert sich an eine alte Legende. 7 Pfeile die immer ins Schwarze treffen. Am abend findet die Beerdigung der Baronin stad und die Helden und Marcian treffen sich danach in der Fuchshöhle um etwas zu trinken und zu trauern. 1.Praios Kurz nach Mitternacht betrit Lysandra die Fuchshöhle und sagt das es einen Zwischenfall ggegeben hat und die Helden folgen ihr in Tuchweberviertel. Dort angekommen entfaltet sich ein schreckliches Bild. Ein Mann, 2 Kinder und ein Baby wurden in ihrem eigenen Haus umgebracht. Der Man der sie gefunden hat berichtet das kurz bevor er angekommen ist ein Frau "angemalt wie eine Norvadi Hure" das haus verlassen hat. Die namenlosen Tage (12.04.2017) 1. Namenloser Tag (steht im Zeichen des Irrsinns) Rondrastunde: Alari erwacht aus einem Albtraum und glaubt, auf dem Flur einen Schatten gesehen zu haben, was sie lautstark zur Kunde gibt. Daraufhin wachen die übrigen Helden auf und eilen auf den Flur, als sie von einem schrecklichen Schmerz überkommen werden. Als der Schmerz vorüber ist gibt es von dem Schatten keine Spur mehr und alle gehen wieder schlafen, wobei Alari vorher noch die Fackeln im Flur entzündet. Efferdsstunde: Tergrim wird im Traum von einem Drachen verfolgt und fällt dessen Flammenatem zum Opfer. Daraufhin wacht er auf und sein komplettes Bett, sowie er selbst stehen in Flammen. Es gelingt ihm, sich mit der Wasserkaraffe von seinem Nachttisch zu löschen, er muss jedoch feststellen, dass sein geliebter Bart grausam verstümmelt und entstellt ist. Erwacht von dem Geschrei des Zwergs eilen auch die anderen Helden hinzu. Alari wirkt einen Odem Arcanum, stellt jedoch zu diesem Zeitpunkt keine Anwesenheit von Magie fest. Das gerade Erlebte bedenkend entscheiden sich die Helden, dass es vielleicht keine gute Idee ist, wieder einzuschlafen. Alois, Tjelvar und Tergrim beschließen, auf den Schock erstmal einen Trinken zu gehen und machen sich auf zum Haus der Kapitäne. Angekommen in der menschenleeren Gaststätte, werden sie Wenzelslaus begrüßt, der merklich erleichtert ist, endlich nicht mehr alleine zu sein. Die Getränke gehen in dieser Nacht aufs Haus. Alois fragt den Wirt, was sie während der namenlosen Tage zu erwarten hätten, worauf er antwortet: „Mit allem“. Leute verfielen den Wahnsinn, grausam entstellte Tiere kämen zur Welt, teilweise verderbe die Ernte und man solle sich hüten, während dieser Tage Kinder zu zeugen. Spontane Selbstentzündung sei ihm jedoch noch nicht bekannt gewesen. Tsastunde: Einigermaßen betrunken stolpern die drei Helden aus dem Gasthaus. Tjelvar geht zum Brunnen, um sich erstmal ein wenig zu erfrischen. Als er jedoch den Eimer aus dem Brunnen hochzieht, sieht er darin nur einen blutigen Schädel. Entsetzt über diesen Anblick zeigt er den anderen beiden den Eimer, diese sehen aber nur gewöhnliches klares Wasser darin, dessen sich auf den zweiten Blick auch Tjelvar gewahr wird und den Schädel als Nebenwirkung der nächtlichen Zecherei abtut. Die drei beschließen, zu Darrag zu gehen um ihn nach Rüstungen zu fragen. Währenddessen in der Garnison am Fluss. Wulf spricht sein Morgengebet und macht sich anschließend auf den Weg zu Zerwas‘ Turm. Alari begibt sich zu Marcians Gemach, um ihm von einem möglichen Zusammenhang zwischen den Gerüchten, die Orks seien nur in Greifenfurt, weil dort angeblich eine ihrer Gottheiten gesehen worden sei und der Kreatur, die Navarion in Breitenbruck gesehen hat zu berichten. Marcian hat jedoch gerade Besuch von Cindira aus der Fuchshöhle und bittet Alari, das Thema später zu besprechen. Alois, Terrgrim und Tjelvar finden Darrags Haus mit kalter Esse und geschlossenen Fensterläden vor, nachdem sie an die Tür klopfen werden sie jedoch hereingelassen. Als Darrag das unüberhörbare Knurren ihrer Mägen vernimmt, lädt er sie ein, mit seiner Familie zusammen zu frühstücken. Nachdem sie von ihren Erlebnissen der Nacht erzählt haben äußert Misira den Verdacht, dass es sich um einen Fluch handeln könnte. Weiterhin äußern die Helden ihre Rüstungswünsche. Darrag hat die gewünschten Rüstungsteile vorrätig. Es bedarf lediglich einer individuellen Anpassung an den jeweiligen Träger, welche sich jedoch im Laufe des Tages bewerkstelligen lässt. Auf dem Weg zu Zerwas‘ Turm überkommen Wulf plötzlich stechende Kopfschmerzen und er sieht in einer Seitengasse eine dunkle Gestalt, die auf ihn zukommt. Er erkennt die Gestalt als Derling, der ihm das Herz aus der Brust reißt, dieses verschlingt und sich danach genüsslich die Finger leckt. Als Wulf in der Gasse wieder zu Bewusstsein kommt, steht über ihm ein Hund, der seine Zähne in Wulfs Brust gegraben hat. Es gelingt Wulf, den Hund mit der „Klinge“ niederzustrecken und seinen Weg zum Turm des Henkers fortzusetzen. Phexensstunde: Wulf berichtet Zerwas von dem gerade erlebten, Zerwas erwiedert jedoch nur, dass er für jemandem, dem gerade das Herz herausgerissen wurde noch ziemlich lebendig aussehe und bietet ihm daraufhin etwas Rotwein zur Beruhigung an. Zerwas lädt Wulf, Alari und Alois ein, am nächsten Tag zu ihm zum Abendessen zu kommen. Er möchte gerne mit ihnen über ein altes Buch reden, das er gefunden hat, und welches seiner Meinung nach mit den kürzlich geschehenen Morden in der Stadt zusammenhängen könnte. Hesindestunde: Die Rüstungsanpassung ist abgeschlossen und die drei Helden begeben sich zurück zur Garnison am Fluss. Alois geht zu Alari, um mit ihr über Misiras Verdacht zu sprechen. Da Alari sich jedoch nicht mit Flüchen auskennt, schlägt sie vor Sartassa und Lancorian zu fragen. Sie beschließen sich aufzuteilen, sodass Alari zu Sartass und Alois zu Lancorian geht. Als sie das Zimmer verlassen begegnet ihnen Wulf auf dem Flur und berichtet ihnen von seinem Erlebnis mit Derling und von Zerwas‘ Einladung zum Abendessen. Im Anschluss begleitet Wulf Alari zu Sartassa, während sich Alois auf den Weg zur Fuchshöhle macht. Sartassa freut sich über Alaris Besuch, da sie Alari ebenfalls aufsuchen wollte. Alari berichtet von den Ereignissen und dem Verdacht des Fluchs. Sartassa sagt, sie habe von Hexen gehört, die im Allgemeinen gutmütig seien, vereinzelt aber auch böse Absichten hätten und Menschen verfluchen würden. Weiterhin sagt sie, dass sie im Zusammenhang der Morde den Verdacht hegt, Zerwas habe etwas damit zu tun. Alari schlägt daraufhin vor, dass am nächsten Tag stattfindende Abendessen bei Zerwas beschatten soll, um eventuell mehr darüber herauszufinden. In der Fuchshöhle wird Alois von Lancorian empfangen und berichtet diesem von den Ereignissen und dem Verdacht auf einen Fluch. Lancorian sagt, dass Zwerge für gewöhnlich nicht träumen und dass es Magier gebe, die in Träume eindringen und den Träumenden dann auch in der Realität Schaden zufügen könnten. Seines Wissens nach sind er selbst, Alari und Sartassa jedoch die einzigen Magiebegabten in der Stadt. 2. namenloser Tag (steht im Zeichen der Trägheit) Die Helden wachen morgens auf und fühlen sich wie gerädert. Es ist unglaublich schwül und der Fluss scheint sich kaum zu bewegen. Alles verläuft sehr träge und die Helden fühlen sich nicht in der Lage während dieses Tages irgendwas zu Stande zu bringen. So dösen sie vor sich hin, bis es für Alari, Alois und Wulf schließlich Zeit wird, sich auf den Weg zu Zerwas zu machen. Firunsstunde: Während die drei Helden auf dem Weg zu Zerwas sind, bricht ein Gewitter über die Stadt herein. Der schwülwarme, leicht schweflige Regen bringt jedoch keine Erleichterung. Alois erblickt eine Gestalt nördlich des Henkerturms durch die Büsche huschen. Alari weiss jedoch, dass es sich um Sartassa handelt und sagt Alois, dass alles seine Richtigkeit habe und er ihr vertrauen solle. Im Turm angekommen werden die Helden erstmal reichlich von Zerwas verpflegt, der sich dabei als ein ausgezeichneter Koch entpuppt. Nachdem sie gegessen haben holt Zerwas das Buch, von dem er Wulf erzählt hatte. Es handelt sich um das Werk „Was glaubt das Volk“ von Erik Danniche aus dem Jahr 682 BF. Da an den beiden Tatorten der Morde zu wenig Blut vorhanden war, blättert Zerwas zunächst zum Abschnitt über Vampire, wo allerlei über die Entstehung und die Eigenschaften von Vampiren sowie auch über den Umgang mit Selbigen aus den unterschiedlichsten Erzählungen und Quellen zusammengetragen ist. In dem Buch steht auch einiges über allerlei andere mystische Fabelwesen wie Harpien und Drachen. Sie finden einen Eintrag über einen relativ kleinen Drachen, auf den die Beschreibung des Wesens, das Navarion gesehen hat einigermaßen passen könnte. Rahjasstunde: Zerwas wird langsam müde und bittet die drei Helden zu gehen. Er zeigt sich jedoch bereit, ihnen das Buch zur weiteren Recherche auszuleihen. Tjelvar hat den Abend im Haus der Kapitäne verbracht, wo er von Wenzelslaus ordentlich mit Bier versorgt wurde und nun mit einem Mal das Bedürfnis nach der Gesellschaft einer Frau verspürt. Er weiss, dass die Mädchen in der Fuchshohle während der namenlosen Tage eigentlich keinen Dienst haben. Da es ihm dennoch als das vielversprechendste Ziel erscheint, macht er sich auf den Weg dorthin. An der Fuchshöhle angekommen, öffnet ihm Cara die Tür. Sie scheint recht willig zu sein, ihm seine Bedürfnisse zu erfüllen und kurz darauf finden sich die beiden zusammen im Bett wieder. Tjelvar beschließt, die Nacht in der Fuchshöhle zu verbringen und schläft ein. Im Traum befindet sich Tjelvar auf einem Fischerboot, dass bei hohem Wellengang unter einer gnadenlos brennenden Sonne vergeblich versucht, dem Meer seine Beute zu entreißen. Plötzlich ertönt ein tiefes Grollen von einer nahegelegenen Insel. Flammende Schweife fallen vom Himmel und glühend heiße Lava ergießt sich auf das Dorf der Fischer. Tjelvar erwacht in einer Gasse im Tuchweberviertel und das erst, was er sieht, ist ein herrenloses Gespann mit zwei völlig durchgedrehten Pferden, die in blindem Wahn auf ihn zu galoppieren. Sein Versuch, dem Gespann auszuweichen misslingt und er wird gnadenlos von dem Gespann überrollt. 3. namenloser Tag (steht im Zeichen der Plagen) Phexensstunde: Alari erhält von einem Boten die Kunde, dass Tjelvar schwer verletzt ins Haus der Terbuniten gebracht wurde und macht sich sofort auf den Weg dorthin. Dort angekommen findet sie den Thorwaler in einem grauenhaften Zustand vor und weiß, dass er dem Tod nur knapp entgangen ist. Sie versucht, die schlimmsten Wunden an der Brust und am Bein mit Hilfe ihrer Magie zu heilen, was ihr nach einiger Zeit auch gelingt und Tjelvars Lebenserwartung wieder drastisch erhöht. Die Terbuniten berichten Alari, dass sie Tjelvar in einer Gasse im Tuchweberviertel gefunden haben und auch von dem Pferdegespann. Eines der Pferde sei bei der Attacke auf Tjelvar an einer Hauswand entlang gerannt und und deswegen so schwer verletzt gewesen, dass man keine andere Möglichkeit gesehen habe, als es von seinem Leid zu erlösen. Das andere der beiden Tiere stehe noch im Innenhof des Siechenhauses. Perainestunde: Als Alari sich das noch lebende Pferd anguckt, sieht sie Risswunden, wie sie von einer Tierkralle verursacht worden sein könnten. Ähnliche wunden wurden auch bei Marcians Pferd festgestellt, als die Stallmagd in der Garnison am Fluss ermordet wurde. Auch die Verletzungen von Navarions Pferd nach der Attacke bei Breitenbruck sagen ähnlich aus. Alois hatte in der Nacht einen Wachmann abgelöst, damit dieser bei seiner Familie sein konnte und steht kurz vor Sonnenaufgang auf einem Turm des Südtors, als er eine Frau sieht, die sich nur in blutige Fetzen gehüllt von Süden der Stadt nähert. Alois eilt der Frau entgegen. Als er sie anspricht reagiert sich nicht und bricht zusammen. Als er sie auf den Rücken dreht erkennt er, dass es sich um die Baronin Ira von Seewiesen handelt. Sofort schickt er einen Boten zum Haus der Terbuniten und trägt die Baronin hinter die Stadtmauern in Richtung des Siechenhauses. Als die Baronin wieder zu sich kommt berichtet sie, dass sie zur Leingarde des Prinzen Brin von Gareth gehöre. Der Prinz habe darauf bestanden, am 28. Rahja persönlich einen Spähtrupp anzuführen, welcher südöstlich von Greifenfurt in einen Hinterhalt der Orks geraten sei. Sie selbst sei im Heerlager der Orks wieder zu sich gekommen und dort zur Vorbereitung auf ein Opferritual gefoltert worden. In dem Lager habe sie die Namen Sharraz Garthai und Gamba aufgeschnappt. Bei Gamba handle es sich um einen Menschen, möglicherweise einen Druiden, der mindestens Ranggleich mit Sharraz Garthai sei. Ihrer Beschreibung nach war vermutlich auch Olugh Oxbrull bei dem Hinterhalt auf den Spähtrupp dabei. Die Baronin sagt, sie habe nicht gesehen, wie der Prinz gestorben ist, sie glaube jedoch im Heerlager gehört zu haben, dass er tot ist. Praiosstunde: Die Bürger Greifenfurts haben sich auf dem Platz der Sonne versammelt. Marcian hält eine Rede vom Balkon eines der Kaufmannshäuser, um die Bevölkerung über die Ereignisse zu informieren und übergibt die Entscheidungsgewalt an das Volk von Greifenfurth. Er bekundet seine Entschlossenheit, unabhängig vom Schicksal des Prinzen für die Freiheit der Menschen von den Orks zu Kämpfen und stellt es jedem frei JA zu sagen zu einem Leben in Gefangenschaft und Unterdrückung, oder NEIN zur Sklaverei. Als Marcian auf den Platz tritt stimmen immer mehr Bürger von Greifenfurt mit ein: „NEIN!“ Beschlagnahmungen (05.04.2017) * Die Rückkehr nach Greifenfurt: (23. Rahja) Nach dem Hinterhalt von Oulgh Oxbrull sind unsere Helden wieder in Greifenfurt angekommen leider gab es zwei schwer Verletzt und ein Todesfall, Derling" Die Klinge" Rabenstein ist von uns gegangen, die Beisetzung war am Abend. * Die Beschlagnahmung von Vieh in Greifenfurt: Am Abend sind die Hauptmänner wie immer zu Marcian zu Abendessen, wo sie den Auftrag bekommen haben in der Ganzen Stadt Vieh zu Beschlag nehmen. Alari und Tergrim sind unterwegs zur Fuchshöhle um Lancorian sein Vieh abzuholen. Lancorian fand das nicht gut und Duelliert er sich mit Alari, wo Alari verliert. da Lancorian den stand der dinge versteht gibt er unseren Helden das Vieh mit. Wolf und Navarion sind zur Villa Elfenberger wo sie auf nicht so Einverständnis stoßen und so beschlossen sie das Lagerhaus legal auszuräumen. Vorbereitung in Greifenfurt * * * Ankunft in Greifenfurt 24. Phex 1012 BF * * * Reise nach Greifenfurt Ihre eigene Ausrüstung, die sie schnell verraten würde, lassen unsere Helden bei der KGIA zurück. Sie brechen nach Norden auf, ihr Gepäck auf einen Wagen gespannt, der von Esel Flocke gezogen wird. Unterwegs entdecken sie niedergebrannte, geplünderte Dörfer. Während sie bei Wind und Sturm nächtigen wollen, werden sie von Orkenhunden attackiert, was sie noch in derselben Nacht nach Puleth treibt. Sie erholen sich im Wirtshaus und bekommen sie am nächsten Tag auch zum ersten Mal Gelegenheit, ihre Aufführung zu präsentieren, die ihnen jubelnden Beifall und einige Münzen einbringt. Sie stellen aber auch fest, dass manche ihnen mit Argwohn begegnen, da sie sich lieber den Künsten widmen, als an der Front zu kämpfen. Mit aufgestocktem Proviant und neu erworbenen Musikinstrumenten treten sie am Folgetag die Weiterreise an. Vorbereitung im Hauptquartier der KGIA Auf eine schriftliche Einladung hin begeben sich unsere eben zu Unteroffizieren beförderten Helden zum Tempel der Kaiserlich Garethischen Informations-Agentur. Dort lernen sie den charmanten Inquisitor Oberst Avesius Marcian kennen, der sie beauftragt eine geheime Mission in Greifenfurt auszuführen. Sie haben die Aufgabe, unbemerkt einen Widerstand gegen die Schwarzpelze zu organisieren und die Stadt lange genug zu halten, bis Verstärkung aus Gareth und dem Mittelreich eintrifft. Damit auch der Zwerg Tergrim und die Firnelfe Alari hinter die feindlichen Linien gelangen können, entschließen sich unsere Helden dazu, Tarnidentitäten zu kreieren und als durchs Land reisende Gaukler nach Greifenfurt aufzubrechen. Als das "komische Klumpenkabinett" planen sie eine Aufführung, bei der sie die Schlacht auf den Silkwiesen nachspielen, die - je nach Publikum - unterschiedlich verlaufen kann. Siegesfeier nach der Schlacht Die Bevölkerung von Gareth ist außer sich vor Freude und so werden die Helden der Schlacht so wie der Triumph über die Bedrohung aus dem Orkenland ausgelassen gefeiert. Bei einer pompösen Zeremonie lernen unsere Abenteurer Prinz Brin von Gareth kennen - im flüchtigen aber persönlichen Kontakt stellen sie fest, dass er ein sehr bodenständiger und volksnaher junger Regent ist. Er lobt unsere Gruppe für ihren außerordentlichen Einsatz und besonderen Mut und verleiht ihnen die Kaiser-Rauls-Schwerter in Bronze auf blauem Grund, die sie nun als Fähnrich ehrenhalber kennzeichnen und sie auf den Rang eines Unteroffiziers befördert. Nach der Zeremonie wird mit Trank, Speis, Tanz und Musik weiter gefeiert und bald erhält jeder unserer Helden einen mysteriösen Brief. Die Schlacht auf den Silkwiesen 30. Tsa - 02. Phex 2012 BF Zwar nur dürftig ausgestattet aber dafür gut vorbereitet treten unsere Helden mit ihrem Haufen wie befohlen zum Dienst an. Auf dem Weg zu den Silkwiesen staunen sie über die Vielfältigkeit der anderen Einheiten. Von Adel bis Fußvolk ist Alles vertreten. Sie sehen 200 Elfenreiter und sogar 3 Trolle. Die Truppenstärke Gareths beträgt imposante 14.000 Soldaten. Unsere Abenteurer stellen ihren Heldenmut in nur zwei Tagen auf vielerlei Art unter Beweis: * Vor den Augen beider Armeen und zum Erstaunen beider Seiten bezwingen Alois und Tergrim zwei riesige Schwarzpelze im Duell * Trotz zahlenmäßiger Unterlegenheit bleibt unser Haufen standhaft und lässt sich keinen Schritt zurückdrängen * Nachdem der Oberst - Graf Giesbert von Bruck fällt und Baronin Ira von Seewiesen den Rückzug befiehlt, schafft es unsere Einheit, das II. Banner aus dem Griff der Schwarzpelze zu befreien und zu bergen * Bei einer Erkundungmission in der Nacht kann Derling wichtige Informationen Gareth in Kriegsstimmung * * * Der Dritte Orkensturm 1012 BF Am 28. Praios wird die Thuranische Legion in der Bärenklamm aufgerieben. Sharraz Garthai vernichtet das Lager der Orkzwinger-Legion und erobert am 2. Rondra Ulmenau und Dergelstein. Die Tordochai erobern am 18. Rondra fast kampflos Greifenfurt, ebenfalls am 18. Rondra wird Greifenberg von Sadrak Whassoi erobert. Am 24. Rondra kommt es zur vorläufigen Entscheidungsschlacht, wo die Menschen vernichtend geschlagen werden. Orks rücken nahezu unbemerkt auf Gareth vor. Die Menschen erreichen Gareth (22. Tsa) gerade noch rechtzeitig zur Entscheidungsschlacht auf den Silkwiesen. 1011 BF Am 6. Praios wird Yrramis und einen Tag später die Festung Greifenstein eingenommen. Gleichzeitig ziehen die Korogai im Norden des Svelltlandes bis nach Gashok und brennen es nieder. Das Feldlager der Korogai im Nebelmoor wird 12. Phex von der Orkzwinger-Legion in der Schlacht im Nebelmoor zerschlagen. Nordhag fällt im Peraine. Im Ingerimm schlägt die Thuranische Legion die Korogai bis ins andergastsche Albumin zurück. Die Belagerung Lowangens wird gegen horrende Tributzahlungen am 26. Rahja beendet. 1010 BF Der Beginn wird mit dem versuchten Attentat Sadrak Whassoi's auf den Herzog von Weiden Waldemar von Löwenhaupt am 24. Travia 1010 BF, gleichgesetzt. Dabei kommt in Baliho der Gardeoberst Heldar von Arpitz ums Leben. Am 23. Peraine 1010 BF (Nacht des Roten Mondes nach orkischem Kalender) setzt Sadrak Whassoi die orkischen Truppen in Bewegung und erobert den Svelltschen Städtebund. Das Städtchen Arsingen wird am 9. Ingerimm geplündert. Am 2. Rahja fällt Tiefhusen, am 4. Rahja fällt Tjolmar ohne Blutvergießen durch den Verrat der Zwerge. Kurz darauf fällt Rorkvell. Die fast einjährige Belagerung Lowangens beginnt am 24. Rahja. Letzte Aktivitäten Kategorie:Wiki